This invention relates generally to beds, and more particularly, to hospital beds. More particularly, this invention relates to a mattress bolster system that fits between the side rails, headboard, and/or other frame portions of a bed frame and a mattress to provide lateral retaining support to a person on the mattress.
Hospital beds, and therapeutic beds in particular, frequently have side rails to prevent patients from rolling out of bed. However, such rails typically are not sufficient, by themselves, to keep the patient centered on the bed. This is particularly true where the mattress is a therapeutic mattress with inflatable bags that alternately tilt the patient from one direction to the other.
Side bolster systems designed for beds to keep a person centered on the bed are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,173 to James teaches an inflatable bolster system comprising first and second inflatable side bolsters coupled together via an impervious central sheet portion overlying the mattress. The central sheet element of the James system makes it unsuitable for a therapeutic mattress because it provides an intermediate sheet layer between the patient and the therapeutic surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,228 to Bishop teaches a mattress assembly comprising first and second side bolsters positioned along first and second sides, respectively, of a mattress, where the mattress is longer than either of the first and second side bolsters, wherein the bolsters are coupled together via a conventional bed sheet that retains the bolsters in place. Bishop""s bolsters, however, are filled with cushioning material such as polyester fiberfill, and so is likely to impede access to a patient lying in the bed or impede a patient""s ingress onto or egress out of the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,974 to Rains et al. teaches a side bolster system adaptable to varying-sized mattresses comprising two cushioned cylinders configured to be positioned along the longitudinal sides of a mattress, wherein the first and second side cushioned cylinders are coupled together by a sheet of fabric. The distance between the first and second side cushioned cylinders can be adjusted to accommodate varying-sized mattresses by rolling one or more portions of the coupling sheet around one or more of the cylinders. Rains"" bolsters, however, are comprised with foam, and therefore cannot be deflated to facilitate ingress onto or egress from the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,646 to Stolpmann et al. teaches a mattress structure with integral first and second side bolsters positioned along first and second sides, respectively, of the foam core of the mattress, which couples the bolsters together. Each of the first and second side bolsters includes a primary support section having a top surface and bottom surface, and a secondary support section extending upwardly from the primary support section. Stolpmann""s bolsters, however, are not suitable for keeping a patient centered on a therapeutic patient support surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,787 to James et al. teaches a mattress combination comprising a pair of selectively inflatable bolsters replaceably attached to and extending along the opposing longitudinal sides of a patient support apparatus. The bolsters are attached to the patient support by means of vinyl straps that are buttoned to the patient support apparatus. The James combination, however, is not suitable for preexisting patient support apparatuses that lack such button supports.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inflatable side bolster system adaptable for use with a pre-existing therapeutic mattress, in which the bolsters can be deflated to provide better access to the patient and facilitate the patient""s ingress onto or egress out of the bed. There is also a need for a bolster system that is deflatable but at the same time adapted to be securely anchored to the sides of the mattress.
The present invention is directed to a patient position maintenance device comprising a first bolster configured to be positioned along at least a substantial portion of the left side of the patient support surface; a second bolster configured to be positioned along at least a substantial portion of the right side of the patient support surface; a bolster sheath adapted to cover the first and second bolsters, the bolster sheath having first and second sides corresponding to the first and second bolsters; and a sheet coupled to the first and second sides of the bolster sheath, the sheet configured to extend underneath the patient support surface and anchor the accessory in place relative to the patient support surface. Preferably, the first bolster is configured to be positioned also along a first portion of the head end of the patient support surface, and the second bolster is likewise configured to be positioned also along a second portion of the head end of the patient support surface. Also preferably, the first bolster comprises a first inflatable bladder and the second bolster comprises a second inflatable bladder. In one embodiment, the first and second inflatable bladders each have a short tubular section and a long tubular section joined in the shape of an xe2x80x9cL,xe2x80x9d where the short tubular section of the first inflatable bladder is joined to the short tubular section of the second inflatable bladder. Another feature of the invention has a first stabilizing member comprising foam extending downwardly from the first inflatable bladder and a second stabilizing member comprising foam extending downwardly from the second inflatable bladder.
In another embodiment, a bolster system is provided to keep a person on a patient support surface having a first bolster section including a first section of a first inflatable bladder; the first bolster section configured to be positioned along the left side of the patient support surface; a second bolster section having a first section of a second inflatable bladder, wherein the first and second inflatable bladders are separately inflatable; where the second bolster section is configured to be positioned along the right side of the patient support surface; a third bolster section joining the first and second bolster sections; the third bolster section configured to be positioned along the head end of the patient support surface, where the third bolster section comprises a second section of the first inflatable bladder and a second section of the second inflatable bladder. Another feature of this embodiment has a first stabilizing member extending downwardly from the first inflatable bladder, a second stabilizing member extending downwardly from the second inflatable bladder, and a third stabilizing member extending downwardly from said portion of the first inflatable bladder and said portion of the second inflatable bladder. Preferably, a bolster sheath is also provided which is adapted to cover the first and second bolsters, the bolster sheath having first and second sides corresponding to the first and second bolsters. Further, a sheet is coupled to the first and second sides of the bolster sheath, and is configured to extend underneath the patient support surface and anchor the bolster system in place relative to the patient support surface.
In yet another embodiment, a bolster system is provided comprising a first bolster configured to be positioned along at least a substantial portion of the left side of the patient support surface, the first bolster having a first inflatable bladder, a second bolster configured to be positioned along at least a substantial portion of the right side of the patient support surface, the second bolster having a second inflatable bladder; and a sheet coupled to the first and second bolsters, the sheet configured to extend underneath the patient support surface and anchor the accessory in place relative to the patient support surface. The first bolster also comprises a first stabilizing member extending downwardly from the first inflatable bolster and the second bolster also comprises a second stabilizing member extending downwardly from the second inflatable bolster. The first bolster may be configured to be positioned additionally along a first portion of the head end of the patient support surface; and the second bolster may also be configured to be positioned additionally along a second portion of the head end of the patient support surface, in which case the first and second bolsters share a third stabilizing member extending downwardly adjacent said first and second portions of the head end of the patient support surface.
In a further embodiment, an accessory for a patient support surface designed to keep a person centered between the left and right sides of the patient support surface is provided comprising a first bolster configured to be positioned along at least a substantial portion of the left side of the patient support surface; the first bolster comprising a first primary support section and a first stabilizing member; the first primary section being inflatable and having a top and a bottom; the first stabilizing member extending downwardly from the bottom of the first primary section; a second bolster configured to be positioned along at least a substantial portion of the right side of the patient support surface; the second bolster comprising a second primary support section and a second stabilizing member; the second primary section being inflatable and having a top and a bottom; the second stabilizing member extending downwardly from the bottom of the second primary section; and a coupler such as a sheet to couple the first bolster to the second bolster, the coupler configured to extend underneath the patient support surface.
In yet a further embodiment, a bolster system designed to keep a person on a patient support surface having left and right sides and a head end is provided, the system comprising a first bolster section having a first portion of a first inflatable bladder; the first bolster section configured to be positioned along the left side of the patient support surface; a first stabilizing member extending downwardly from the first portion of the first inflatable bladder, the first stabilizing member being configured to be positioned adjacent the left side of the patient support surface; a second bolster section having a first portion of a second inflatable bladder, wherein the first and second inflatable bladders are separately inflatable; the second bolster section configured to be positioned along the right side of the patient support surface; a second stabilizing member extending downwardly from the first portion of the second inflatable bladder, the second stabilizing member being configured to be positioned adjacent the right side of the patient support surface; a third bolster section joining the first and second bolster sections; the third bolster section configured to be positioned along the head end of the patient support surface, and the third bolster section comprising a second portion of the first inflatable bladder and a second portion of the second inflatable bladder. A third stabilizing member extends downwardly from said second portion of the first inflatable bladder and said second portion of the second inflatable bladder and is configured to be positioned adjacent the head end of the patient support surface. Also, a bolster sheath is adapted to cover the first and second bolster sections.
The present invention, as described below, recites several elements, features, objects, and advantages, one or more of which singly or in combination may present novel and nonobvious subject matter. Unless specified otherwise, no single element, feature, object, or advantage should be understood as critical to the invention, so as to limit the scope of the claims herein.
One object of the invention is to keep a patient substantially centered on the mattress.
Another object of the invention is to prevent patients from being trapped between the mattress and side rails of the bed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bolster system comprised of one or more inflatable bladders, each of which can be deflated simultaneously or individually to provide easy access to the patient and to facilitate ingress onto or egress off of the bed.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bolster system that is securely anchored to the sides of the bed.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the annexed sheets of drawings, which illustrate the invention.